Ferrugo
Ferrugo- as dubbed by Hero Factory scientists- is an entity composed of reanimated scrapmetal. Biography The entity was initially discovered a couple of centuries ago when the owner of a recycling facility noticed scrap and a number of his workers disappearing. Concerned that the missing individuals to be involved in some type of thievery, he contacted Hero Factory hotline and reported the incident to them. A Hero Team was sent to the area to investigate, meeting with the businessman. During the investigation, one of the Heroes spotted a silhouette being dragged into one of the abandoned smelting pits. Alerting his comrades, the entire unit descended and gave chase, finding themselves in a derelict portion of the station. What they came across shook them to their very Cores. Rusting chastises of various body-types -some of them matching that of the workers' - were littered across the chamber. More were found hanging from the ceiling, many of them missing all kinds of pieces. And at the center was a swirling mass of metal, bearing a rusted face-plate and a Hero Core within itself. The latter detail disturbed the Team, but they shook off the disgust and opeedn fire on the abomination. In the end, the Team forced it into an escape pod, which it used to flee from the station. One of the Heroes manned a turret and blasted the pod into smithereens, confident that the horror was destroyed with it. Instead, it seemed to have survived and managed to board a garbage vessel from Makuhero City. It resumed its activities within the asteroid settlement, leading to more disappearances and property damage. Another Team was sent to investigate this, and like the previous one, fought it. They managed to trap it in a forcefield, and had it shipped to Hero Factory scientists for study. Year later, Voltix sabotaged the prisons within the Factory and start a massive breakout. Ferrugo's containment field was damaged in the chaos, giving it an opportunity to escape. To this day, it remains at large. Abilities and Traits The Ferrugo appears to lack any sort of "true" personality, and instead operates on a more primal mentality. The only goal it has so far to add more to its mass. It does not seem to possess the intelligence or equipment needed to any type of computer, but it has enough of the former to operate more mechanically-based technology (such as a Meteor Blaster). It also appears to have a generally good understanding on the concept of stealth, as it managed to evade detection by the space-station's crew until the arrival of Heroes. Powers and Equipment Scans of the subject revealed the presence of a strong magnetic field within the entity, possibly its primary means of obtaining scrap. This field theoretically also provides it with mobility, allowing it to propel itself from the ground. This can be used in reverse, allowing it to pull its enemies towards itself for the kill, or "grappling" a line of scrap onto a target to pull itself towards them. A burst of magnetic energy can repel everything around within the radius of a few yards, as well as cause considerable damage to those caught in it. The Ferrugo does not have any sort of "default" weapons. Instead, it typically absorbed any weapon it can find and operate. On occasion, it may generate makeshift melee weapons from its scrap, though doing so does seem to require shifting and altering its shape in some manner. Given its ability to manipulate magnetic fields, it has been speculated that some type of device for such a thing resides somewhere within the maelstrom. Appearances * Hero Factory: Takeover (First appearance, non-storyline) Trivia * There were plans for it to fight a with a Hero called "Terum". As of yet, however, the concept isn't final. * Ferrugo is Latin for "Rust", among other meanings. Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Living Villains